The Unthinkable
by Anna Flair
Summary: Lucy Robin arrives at Hogwarts, ready to begin her new life away from her drunken stepfather. But when Headmistress McGongall first meets Lucy, she's disturbed and furious. It seems as if the unthinkable has happened. *Harry Potter and friends involved*
1. The Letter

**The Unthinkable**

**Prologue- The Letter**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Lucy Robin and her terrible stepfather.**

"What is this?" my stepfather slurs at me as I enter our shabby New York apartment. He's holding up a large manila envelope. His white undershirt and gray sweatpants are covered in ketchup.

"How am I supposed to know?" I retort, dropping my backpack on the kitchen table. I walk into the living room and lower the volume on the TV. I can see at least five beer bottles scattered all over the floor. "How much have you drunk today?" I ask my stepfather.

His bloodshot eyes widen and he combs his hand through his long black hair. "None of your business." His voice rises to a shout, "I'm the father and you have no right to ask me questions like that. Here," He throws the manila envelope at me. "And tell your friends to stop sending prank mail." He walks over to the ratty, torn-up chair that's known as "his" chair and sits down. Within seconds, he's asleep. Or passed-out. I've come to consider them the same thing.

I put the manila envelope on top of the television, deciding to clean up the house before looking at it. As I begin to gather up the beer bottles, I recall what my life was like just six months ago.

I was living happily in New Jersey with my mom and dad. I attended a ritzy private school that was filled with a bunch of snobby kids, and I'll admit it, I was one of them. Then came the day I came home to find my mother sitting in the kitchen, staring at a picture of my dad, her face tear-streaked. She confessed to me that he had cheated on her, and had left us. She had no idea where he'd gone. Since my father was the one who had made all the money for the family, we were left virtually poor. The only thing we could do was pack up and move into a poorer section of New York. I started attending public school and my mother got a job as a waitress. Through work, she met a guy, who would eventually become my stepfather. I never liked him. He always seemed a little…off to me. Though my mother and I didn't know it yet, he was also a heavy drinker. A month after their marriage, my mom was shot when caught in the center of a gang fight. After that, I knew I was alone in the world.

I finish cleaning and go back into the living room, retrieving the manila envelope. I look at the address and am confused. It reads:

**Lucy Robin **

**405 Millerton St., New York, New York**

**New Bronx Apartment Complex; Apartment C66**

**The Bedroom Across from the Bathroom**

Nobody, not even my own stepfather, knew where my bedroom was. I never brought my friends home; I was always too embarrassed of my stepfather. If I did hang out with friends, it was always at their house. My stepfather never even bothered to walk down to the hallway where our bedrooms were; he just slept on the couch.

My curiosity begins to grow as I open the envelope and reach inside to feel some sort of parchment. Pulling it out, I found that it's a bunch of letters and memos tied together. I pull out the first letter and read:  
_**Congratulations!**_

_**You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!**_

_**As a Muggleborn witch, you may not have ever heard of the aforementioned school. You most likely are assuming that this is a prank letter. Well, I assure you, Hogwarts is very real. **_

_**Allow me to explain the purpose of the school. Hogwarts is a school for magical beings like you to come and learn to use magic properly. Hogwarts is a seven-year school, and throughout these seven years, you will learn everything from potions to charms to defense against the Dark Arts. At the end of your time at Hogwarts, you will leave an overall well-rounded and intelligent witch. **_

_**Perhaps you doubt the fact that you are a witch? It's very common for Muggleborns to look over their magical skills. Have you ever been so angry that you've caused things to explode? Or so happy that you've caused balloons and streamers to appear out of thin air? Has anything unexplainable ever happen to you? As a magical being, I am sure that something most definitely has. These are all signs of magical ability. **_

_**I hope now that I have convinced you that Hogwarts is indeed real and that you are indeed a witch. I noticed that you are American, and therefore need to fly across the ocean to reach Kings Cross Station. (Kings Cross Station is where all wizards and witches board the train that leads to Hogwarts. This train departs on September 1**__**st**__** at Platform 9 and ¾. Your train ticket is enclosed.) We have also enclosed a plane ticket inside. The plane is departing on August 29**__**th**__** at 7 PM sharp from JFK Airport. When arriving in England, a disguised wizard will greet you at the gate. You will recognize this wizard by addressing him with the code word "sparkly jellyfish." This wizard will then take you to the Leaky Cauldron, where you will spend your time until September 1**__**st**__**. Your wizard guide will also escort you into Diagon Alley, where you may purchase school supplies.**_

_**I am looking forward to meeting you and all the other first years when you arrive at Hogwarts in September. All information regarding supplies and a more detailed explanation of Hogwarts are also enclosed.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Headmistress McGonagall**_

I didn't know what to think. How could I? I was just told that I was a witch and was accepted into a school for witches. Reading over the letter once more, I thought that it was odd that I never actually experienced anything "odd" that might be a sign to me being a witch. In fact, my life has been quite boring; nothing extraordinary ever happens. Still, something inside me told me that Hogwarts was real, and that I shouldn't doubt it. Something told me that Hogwarts was where she needed to be; it was the answer to everything. The chance to get away from my stepfather is too much for me to resist. The plane ticket was there, and it was definitely a legit plane ticket. Who knows? Maybe my stepfather wouldn't even notice she was gone? And if he did, too bad. It'd be too late by then.

Looking at the plane ticket once again, I realized that today was August 29th and the plane was supposed to depart in less than three hours. As I crept quickly into my room to pack my suitcase, only one thought played through my mind: _I'm going to Hogwarts._

**Author's Note: The actual plot of this story will continue next chapter. I am not positive when the next chapter will be coming out; I'm in the middle of two other stories (One being a Harry Potter fic: Those You've Known. Check it out). I would really appreciate it if you would REVIEW! It helps me so much and gives me the push I need to put out new chapters every week. Thanks, and remember, REVIEW!**


	2. The Shock of Your Life

**Chapter 1- The Shock of Your Life**

Four hours later, I'm attempting and failing to fall asleep on the plane. It's really a miracle that I made it to the airport in time. After swiftly packing most of my belongings into my one small suitcase, I quietly left the apartment without my stepfather noticing. Then came the hard part- finding a cab to drive me to the airport. Where I live, taxis rarely travel because most of the people living here are too poor to take one. After walking ten blocks, I finally managed to wave down a cab. At first, the driver was skeptic of me, but how could I blame him? Not most eleven year old girls travel alone in the streets of New York. Anyway, I showed him the stash of money I had taken from the piggy bank I'd had since I was a baby. Over the years, I've accumulated over a thousand dollars, which I had been waiting to spend on the right occasion. This was certainly that occasion.

The drive to the airport seemed to take forever. Rush hour traffic could really be a pain. Once I finally arrived, there was less than an hour until my plane would be taking off. I made the decision not to check my luggage, so I headed straight for the security line. The line went by quickly, and well, that's how I ended up here, sitting in the very back of the plane, next to an old grandmother gabbing to me about her grandchildren.

After many more long, sleepless hours I arrive at the English airport. I'm not going to lie; the plane ride was terrible. There was turbulence the entire flight, and the grandmother sitting next to me wouldn't shut up. Now that we've landed, though, my pulse starts to quicken. In less than a half hour, I was going to meet a real wizard.

I nervously tap my foot as I wait for the rest of the plane to unload, and the grandmother next to me seems to notice my apprehension.

"Something wrong, dear?" she asks.

"Umm," I say, searching through my mind for a lie. "I'm just really excited to see my cousins."

The grandmother smiles. "Oh, that's so nice."

I get off the plane shortly after that, and with a short "Thank you" to the flight attendants and pilot, I'm off and running. I stop short when I reach the end of the terminal. Ahead of me, I see people rushing towards friends and family and others waiting to board the next flight. _What is a wizard supposed to look like?_ I think. _How am I supposed to know who he is?_ Suddenly, I spot a short, plump man standing away from everyone else. He seems nervous, and his gray hair stands up in tufts on his head. He's wearing a pair of ill-fitting purple jeans with a blue "I've Visited Big Ben" t-shirt._ Hmm…could he be…?_

I hesitantly approach him, but he isn't paying attention. I gently tap him on the shoulder. He jumps about a foot in the air. "Argh!" he shouts.

"I'm um, sorry if I scared you," I say hesitantly. The man certainly was odd.

He looks up at me (Yes, I'm taller), and has a peculiar gleam in his eye. "Quite alright," he says slowly.

I stand and wait for him to say something more, but he doesn't. He just continues to stare blankly. That's when I remember that I was supposed to greet the wizard with a code word…if he _was_ the wizard.

"Um," I say embarrassedly, "Sparkly jellyfish?"

The man automatically brightens up. "Brilliant! You've finally arrived! I'm Ernst Pucklup, but you can just call me Ernie; everybody does." He grabs my hand and begins to shake it quickly.

"N-nice to meet you, Ernie," I stutter, shocked by his sudden attitude change. "I'm-"

"Lucy! Yes, yes, I know! Oh, how wonderful it is to finally see you! Do you realize that I've been waiting in this airport for over three hours for you?" He finally lets go of my hand and leans in closer to me. "Got quite a few odd glances from the Muggles, too." He shakes his head. "Muggles! Well, we should be on our way, shouldn't we?" Before I even have time to react, he's off and running. I take off to catch up with him, and I think about what an odd sight we must be, running through the airport together.

He finally stops once we're outside and standing beside an old car. I lean over and try to catch my breath.

"Now, I'm not positive on how to drive one of these Muggle contraptions, so I'm going to have to ask you to drive," he says, as if it's the most normal thing in the world to ask an eleven year old girl to drive a car.

"But I can't drive!" I say, incredulous.

"Well, you probably know better than me, so in you go!" He opens the door for me, and motions for me to get in.

"It'd be illegal for me to drive!" I say, still shocked.

"Oh," Ernie says, waving away my complaints, "I wouldn't worry about that. This may be a Muggle contraption, but it still has a little bit of magic in it. Believe me, nothing will happen to you."

I stare t Ernie, trying to gauge his seriousness. "You are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Ernie shouts. "Now get into the car so we can be off!" He leaves the door open for me and runs around to the other side to get into the passenger seat.

I sigh and get inside the car. _Oh why not? It's about time I started taking risks._

Once inside, I stare at all the buttons, and try to remember how my mom used to drive our old Chevrolet. First, she put the key in to start the engine. I check and see that the key is already in its place. Then she would put her foot on the pedal, and off we'd go.

I take a deep breath and move my foot towards the pedal.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ernie asks impatiently. He moves one of his legs over so that his foot is right on top of mine. "Let's go!" He jams his foot down on mine, and the car takes off.

I don't have time to scream; I have to focus, or else I'll be dead. I navigate easily out of the airport; there are barely any cars around. I start to think that driving a car is easy, but then we reach the highway.

"I don't know if I can do this, Ernie!" I say as we approach the entrance lane.

"Oh, it'll be easy!" he says, clapping excitedly.

I gulp and slowly merge the car into the incoming traffic. I close my eyes, waiting for us to hit another car, but we don't. I open my eyes to find us successfully driving along with the traffic.

"See?" Ernie says gleefully. "I knew you could do it!"

We stay on the highway for the next five miles, and then Ernie shouts "Turn right!"

I quickly swerve to the right, and narrowly miss hitting a car.

"Ernie," I begin nervously. "Maybe I should just pull over. I just know that I'm going to hit something!"

"Nonsense!" Ernie proclaims. "You're doing just fine! Now, you just need to keep going straight on this road, and by my calculations, we'll be at our destination within a half hour!"

"What exactly _is_ our destination?" I ask. I had so many questions I wanted answers to. That was just the first of many more questions I was preparing to ask Ernie.

"The Leaky Cauldron, it's a wizard inn and pub. All the Muggleborn witches and wizards are heading over there now for a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall. She's going to answer all of your questions about the Wizarding World."

"Oh, that's good," I sigh. "I have a lot of questions."

"I'm sure you do. It's typical for a Muggleborn to be nervous about entering an entirely new world."

We're quiet for a minute before I ask a question that I was curious about. "What do you do for a living, Ernie?"

"Lots of things. I work for the Ministry of Magic doing whatever jobs they need me to do. You see, I'm retired now. I used to be the head of the Muggle Department. That's why most of the jobs I do involve working around Muggles and such. As you might guess, I fit in quite well."

I do a side glance at Ernie with his purple jeans. I bite my cheek to keep from laughing out loud. "What's the Ministry of Magic?"

"It's best if you leave your questions for Headmistress McGonagall. She can answer them better than I can. Quite a smart witch, she is."

"Has she been the Headmistress for long?"

Ernie sighs. "Oh, it's been over a decade I think. She took over after the War."

"War?" I ask.

"You'll learn all about it at Hogwarts. Now, stop chatting and keep your eyes on the road! We're almost there."

We spend the rest of the trip in silence, until Ernie suddenly screams, "Stop! We're here! Pull over!"

I come to a screeching halt and slowly pull the car over to the side of the road. "Well, I'm a better driver than I thought!"

Ernie giggles.

"What's so funny?" I ask suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. It's just well…." He bursts out in another fit of laughter.

"What is it?" I demand.

"You weren't really driving!" Ernie says through gasps of laughter. "The car's magic! It was driving itself!"

"Then why did you tell me that I was driving?" I question, frowning.

"I just thought it'd be a funny little joke to play," Ernie says, getting out of the car. He comes over to my side and opens the door. I cross my arms over my chest, and stay in my seat.

"That wasn't a funny joke," I mutter. I hate when people play jokes on me.

I hear Ernie gasp. "I'm sorry Lucy," he says, kneeling down next to me and taking my hand. I look at him to see tears welling up in his eyes. It's hard to remain mad at him. I smile.

"Alright, I forgive you." I step out of the car as Ernie leads me inside the old building.

As soon as we enter, all of the pub patrons immediately greet us. I smile shyly as Ernie walks around greeting individual people. He walks up to one person, an old man whose skin is yellow and saggy, and after giving him a warm welcome, introduces me. The old man stares at me, and his blank stare soon turns into a death glare. My face becomes red, and Ernie, sensing the tension, quickly pulls me away.

"What was his problem?" I whisper to Ernie as he leads me up a set of stairs.

"He's just a crabby old man," he replies. "Don't worry about him."

And I don't, for right at that moment, Ernie opens a door that leads into a room filled with many other children that look to be about the same age as me. They're all seated and quiet, as if they're waiting for something. Ernie nudges me.

"Go on in and take a seat," he whispers. "Headmistress McGonagall will be in momentarily."

"Will I see you again?" I ask Ernie.

"Of course! In fact, I'll be accompanying you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Now go!" He nudges me harder this time and into the room I go.

I quickly find a seat; the only one open is a seat in the very front. I sit down quickly and smile at the girl sitting next to me.

"I'm Lucy," I whisper to her.

She smiles widely, her blue eyes gleaming. "I'm Polly. Nice to meet you," she says with a thick Irish accent.

"I'm guessing your Muggle-born," I say.

"Oh, of course. All of us here are. I must say, I was quite confused when I first recieved the letter, but now I find it to be so exciting! Don't you?"

"Definitely. How long have you been waiting here?"

She begins to answer, but stops mid-sentence, for just then an old lady, who I figure to be Headmistress McGonagall, walks into the room.

"Hello children," she says sweetly, and swiftly walks to the front of the room, her cloak sweeping behind her. "My, my, what a fine group we have here." Her eyes sweep over the crowd, and then suddenly land on me. She gives me an intense stare, and I become self-concious. The smile she had on just moments ago has turned into a frown. _Why is she looking at me? I haven't done anything._

"You," she says pointing at me. "Come with me." She begins to walk out of the room, and I nervously stand up and follow her. I see Polly staring at me in shock and notice that the rest of the room is looking at me in the same way. I try to ignore them and follow the Headmistress. Once we're out of the room, she leads me up another staircase and into an abandoned room.

"Show me your Hogwarts acceptance letter," she demands.

I pull it out of my coat pocket and hand it to her.

She reads it over, and then looks at me, her lips in a taut line. "Who sent you?" she nearly shouts at me.

"N-nobody," I stutter, shocked at her change in behavoir. I guess sudden attitude changes are normal for wizards and witches. "I just came here after I received that letter in the mail."

"You're lying to me," she says coldy.

"I'm n-not!" I shout, my eyes nearly bulging out of my head.

She begins to stare at me again, perhaps gauging my sincerity. She shakes her head slightly. "Oh dear," she mutters and walks past me to open the door. "Mr. Hanson? Send a message to the Ministry at once. Make sure it reaches Mr. Potter. Tell him that I need him to meet me here immediately."

She closes the door again and faces me.

"What's the matter?" I say, now scared.

"My dear, I do not know if you're lying to me, but if you aren't, then I am sorry to tell you that there has been a grave mistake made."

"What are you talking about?" I cry out. "I read the letter! It told me that I had been accepted to Hogwarts! It said that I had magical powers! I'm a witch."

McGonagall sighs. "Darling, you are far from magical." She takes a deep breath. "You're just a plain, ordinary Muggle."

**Author's Note: And this is just the beginning! Happy Holidays to all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I suggest that if you enjoy this story, you add it to your story alerts, because the updates for this will be very sporadic. Anyway, please REVIEW! It helps a lot. **


End file.
